Green Hellfire Roar Style
Onto the stage she walks, a soft sashay of green mint robes clinging like diaphanous silk to her curves, slender and graceful, her hair done up in a neat bundle. Her ancient mien of grace and composure making her look perfectly like a diva as she walks to center-stage, but she's not a Diva. Not tonight. Tonight, she uncages the beast within, lets slip the hounds of her long-restrained expression. Tonight is the night of debut, the night she indulges in the catharsis she's long needed, the rough, raw, from-the-heart power she's about to unleash will rock the house and blow the socks off the audience. She draws in a deep breath, her fingers rolling the ornate starmetal cylinders in her palms. She hears the opening beat being laid, draws her arms behind her back as essence gathers into her lungs. With a flick of thumbs, the long, wickedly curved blades of her Switchklaives snap out, and she raises them up as she jumps into the air. The red fate of her anima banner merges with the green flames of the Style she unleashes as her knives slice through the laces holding her robe in the back and the band restraining her hair, which goes wild as the robe falls off, revealing her body barely contained by rough-looking leather straps studded in opportune places with metal spikes. The crowd stared in shock, then raise their arms, caught up in the self-indulgent orgiastic release of raw emotion as she howled at them, gesticulating to the crowd with her knives. Hostel Defeating Method Cost: 6m, 1wp; Mins: Martial Arts 2, Essence 2; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: None "Rrrraaaagh!" An horrific smash rent the air as the exquisite, ancient chandelier hanging in the entrance hall to the venue was ripped from its mooring and hurled to the ground. The horrified and stunned staff watched in horror as the singer landed, her red cloak fluttering around herself, and yelled at the manager, "If you didn't read the agreement you put your signature to well enough to have a bubble-bath drawn and ready for me, what else did you fuck up on?!" The stammering manager simpered that he would immediately have the requisite bath drawn up. Bad behavior is synonymous with the Green Hellfire Roarist. Some maintain that it's an act, and for most Roarists it might be, but for those who truly take the Style to heart, it isn't. Every Green Hellfire Roarist has destroyed something on-stage, and certainly in combat, but this Charm transcends both. The Green Hellfire Roarist invokes Hostel Defeating Method to supplement an unarmed attack against an unwielded object. (This attack may also take the form of a Feat of Strength made to destroy the object if the Roarist has the time to set one up.) In this display of wanton destructive excess, the Roarist bellows his demands angrily at those who are denying his will. This Charm inflicts fear for the rest of the scene as an Emotion effect, which costs one Willpower to resist normally; add one willpower to the resistance cost if the Roarer's attack destroys the object outright, add one if the object is something owned by or in the care of the victim, and add one if the object of destruction is especially impressive and/or expensive (for example, smashing an ordinary table lamp or a wooden table is not impressive. Smashing a Tiffany's lamp or a five-century old ornate desk is impressive. If the Fear effect is successfully inflicted, the target has three options: run away, capitulate to the Roarer's demands, or immediately attack him and him exclusively until the Fear effect is lifted or the Roarer is dead. Expletive-Laden Hellfire Rebellion Cost: 3m; Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 2; Type: Reflexive (Step 2) Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: none Railing against 'the man' on stage, the Green Hellfire Roarist raises her right hand, three fingers and thumb still clenched around the hilt of her knife, the middle digit upraised in an obscene gesture, leading the roaring crowd in a chant of angry rebellion. For the crowd, it's catharsis; for her, the obscene declarations are words to live by. Not even the Titans themselves may easily sway the mind of the Hellfire Roarer, such is his anger at being told what to do so. Invoked for three motes as a reaction to any attempt at mental influence, natural or otherwise, this Charm adds the Roarer's Essence score to both of his Mental Defense Values, makes unblockable mental attacks blockable and undodgeable mental attacks dodgeable, and forces unrolled effects to make an appropriate attribute + ability roll against his preferred MDV or fail. Demon Rock City Screech Cost: 5m; Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 3; Type: Simple (Speed 6) Keywords: Synergy, Combo-Basic Duration: Synergy Duration Prerequisite Charms: Hostel-Defeating Method, Expletive-Laden Hellfire Rebellion Summoning intense breath and essence into herself, the Roarer approaches the edge of the stage, and begins to bellow. The crowd clap their hands over their ears, but she can see from their open mouths that they're yelling back. This shout of vulgar lyrics is loud enough to physically wrack even a deaf man. As a Crippling effect, all of the Green Hellfire Roarer's foes suffer a -2 Wound Penalty or the wound penalty of their own injuries, whichever is greater. In Everyone's Face Moment Cost: 3m; Mins: Martial Arts 2, Essence 2; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Something... The Green Hellfire Roarist is not subtle, he is up in the faces of those whom he targets with his song, whether the cheering crowd or those foolish enough to challenge him. He vanishes in a burst of green light and a green torch streaks through the air, to the edge of the stage or to within knife distance of his enemies. Reappearing in an instant with a cloud of roiling green fire dissipating behind him, he bellows at the crowd - or reinforces his image as an untamed hellraiser by stabbing his knives deep into his enemies. This Charm is invoked to move. It allows the Green Hellfire Roarist to immediately move to within one yard of someone whom he can perceive and intends to target with an attack, whether physical or social. Making the attack is not optional once this Charm has been invoked. =Charm Template= Charm Name Cost: #m, #wp; Mins: Martial Arts #, Essence #; Type: type Keywords: words Duration: duration Prerequisite Charms: =Box Template= Category:En